Feral
by Dreaming of dance
Summary: Thanks to Cindy's curiosity Jimmy is exposed to a chemical that awakens his inner beast. What does Cindy do when it turns out that his inner beast wants her?


This idea randomly came to me and I had to get it out. Warning: Sexual content. Review :)

I don't own JN

~Dreaming of dance

* * *

><p>All thought was ripped from her mind as she was slammed up against a wall of the lab with a hand gripping dangerously on her throat. The look in his eyes were wild, savage, beastly. She held her breath and for the first time in her life she was afraid of Jimmy Neutron.<p>

He had told her not to touch anything, to just wait for him while he finished typing something into his large computer, but she didn't listen. Not like she ever listened to him anyway. They were supposed to work on a project that their psychology teacher assigned them so she had come over. Instead of staying put while he was busy, she let curiosity get the best of her and wandered around the lab looking at all of his inventions. Cindy came across a cabinet that had glass doors. Through the glass she could see bottles of different colored liquids. The label on the door that said "Chemicals" explained what was contained inside. Cindy quickly glanced over to make sure Jimmy was preoccupied before opening the cabinet.

The colors of some of them were quite beautiful. One of the bottles contained a liquid that was a deep red, it resembled the color of blood except that the liquid was transparent. Cindy picked it up to get a closer look at it, and held it up to the light.

"Feral." She read the label on it to herself while trying to think what the chemical did. She had seen first hand what the love potion could do, and wondered what effect this one could have on the person that was exposed to it.

"What are you doing?" Cindy jumped and was startled, the bottle slipping from her hands and crashing to the floor.

"Neutron you scared the shit out of me."

"What the hell Vortex I told you not to touch anything!"

"If you hadn't surprised me then I wouldn't have dropped it!" She went to bend down to attempt to clean up the mess but he stopped her.

"No, just back away. I'm not sure what happens when you come into contact with it.

"What do you mean you don't know? You invented it!"

"I do know what will happen, but I never got to test if it still has the full effect if you inhale it. You might want to leave just in case..." Cindy rolled her eyes at the warning.

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Suit yourself." Jimmy kneeled so that he could go to pick up the pieces of broken glass. He stopped short however as a strong sent engulfed him when he got very close to the floor. He could help but cough at the lack of oxygen.

"Uh Neutron are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine." He continued to cough and stood up to get away from the aroma. He walked over to where Cindy was where she wasn't being affected at all. Jimmy continued to cough and began to wipe at his eyes which were beginning to water. Cindy looked up at him to see him blinking to try to get his eyes to stop watering. Quickly, his eyes flashed red, and then back to blue. Cindy blinked a couple times herself to make sure she wasn't imagining things. Jimmy rubbed at his eyes again and when he looked to Cindy, emerald eyes met ruby red.

"Your eyes..." She reached out a tentative hand towards his face but she drew it back when he growled at her. Her eyes went wide.

"Did you just _growl_ at me?" That was when she found herself pushed up against a wall with his hand getting tighter and tighter around her throat. She could feel her pulse quicken as she tried to breathe normally. There was a sadistic smile on his face that had her frightened. Jimmy leaned in closer to her while still growling and Cindy closed her eyes and held her breath, ready for him to tear her apart. This was definitely not how she thought she was going to die. She could feel his breath on her neck and was caught off guard when he seemed to be sniffing at her. She was even more shocked when he licked her skin. He loosened his grip on her throat and chose to put his hand against the wall behind her instead, trapping her between him and the wall.

Cindy stood still, unsure of what she was supposed to do. Maybe he recognized her and that's why he wasn't attacking her. He seemed almost playful, licking at her the way Humphrey used to when he was a puppy. He continued drawling lines with his tongue and Cindy relaxed, knowing that if he was going to hurt her would have already. He led a line up towards her pulse point and stayed there for a while. He bit down lightly and Cindy drew in a breath. There was something erotic about the way he was now biting at her neck, not being so gentle anymore. She didn't mind it though and when he hit a particular spot she let out a little moan. Jimmy's hands came behind her to grab onto her rear, forcefully pulling her hips to his. She could feel his arousal pressing against her causing her to become more turned on than she already was. His hands moved upward to the front of her shirt. He growled again as his fingers felt the buttons, as if he had forgotten how to undo them. Instead he merely ripped open her shirt, half of the buttons flying off.

"Hey I liked this shirt!" He snarled at her protest.

"Okay okay fine!" She forgot about her ruined shirt when his mouth attached to her chest. One hand held her in place while the other hand stroked at her bra covered breast. Everything he was doing to her was so carnal it had her anxiously waiting for him to go further. He seemed to be getting frustrated with her bra in the way. She shrugged off her shirt and then reached behind her to release the clasp. She didn't want him to ruin her bra too. When her bra fell to the floor as well, she instantly felt when his mouth close around her nipple. Her head fell back with a moan as her hands grabbed at his back. She had never felt like this before and couldn't believe that it was even happening. He continued to explore her, using his tongue and teeth. Cindy pulled at Jimmy's shirt wanting to feel his skin against hers. He pulled his hands away from her momentarily so that she could take off his shirt. He raised his head and their torsos molded together. She looked into his eyes. Although they were red, they weren't mean or wicked in nature. He was letting out small whining noises signaling that he wanted something. She didn't know why she did it, but it seemed like the type of thing to do. She rubbed her cheek against his, their noses brushing each other. He responded by reciprocating the motion and Cindy noticed that he was purring. Cindy smiled, he was like an animal that just wanted to be loved. He licked her cheek and she let out a giggle.

His hands were all over her body all at the same time. One hand roamed to her neck then to her head and he pulled the elastic out of her hair. Her ponytail fell, releasing her blonde tresses. He took her by her hair and pulled her head back so that he could drag his teeth down the skin of her neck. Her eyes fluttered closed and she felt the heat of his body leave hers as his mouth trailed down her body. His hands were on her hips while his lips were just under her navel. His fingers took the rim of her jeans and didn't even hesitate to pull them down, taking her underwear with them. She stepped out of her pants, kicking her shoes off with them, and looked down at him. She watched as he nudged her legs apart and was apprehensive until he licked at her folds. She arched her back and her fingers dug into his shoulders. She let out loud moans as his tongue glided against her. Her mind went cloudy as she panted, while he continued pleasuring her with his mouth. Her nails gripped at him so hard she was starting to draw blood. He slipped a finger inside of her, moving it slowly in and out. Cindy's legs started to shake as she felt that she was close to something. Everything inside of her felt like it was building up and was sure to explode.

He added another finger as his tongue found that certain sensitive spot and she came completely undone. She was practically screaming as her whole body shook. If he wasn't holding onto her she was sure she would have collapsed. As she started to come down from her sexual high she suddenly found herself on the floor on her hands and knees. She was still feeling hazy but had a feeling of what was going on. His hard erection was pressing against her, his body completely naked now. He leaned over her and he held onto her hips again. He was still and Cindy realized he must have been waiting for some form of consent. She pushed up against him, just the tip of his penis going inside of her entrance. Taking that as an answer, he pushed all the way inside of her in one thrust, taking her virginity with him.

Cindy winced at the pain that flooded through her. Jimmy paused trying to allow her to get used to the feeling. When she nodded he began with slow and long thrusts. He let out grunts of approval and began picking up the pace a bit. Cindy sighed happily as the pain was subsiding and being replaced by a more satisfying feeling. She let out a moan and bit her lip as he thrust harder into her. He was going a lot faster now and she found her self pushing back against him with each thrust. They moved in sync, reveling at how good it felt. His movements became more erratic and close together and she knew he was almost there. She let him have his way with her, allowing him to go as fast and hard as he wanted. He growled out a moan as he came. He breathed heavily as he pulled out of her and then laid her down on top of his chest, his arms around her possessively. Cindy lay her head against him and allowed her body to relax. She closed her eyes, just letting herself feel close to him. She felt oddly protected. They stayed like that for a few minutes. She recognized when he had stopped purring and started to return to breathing like a normal human being. She saw that his eyes were alternating from red to blue and finally settled on staying blue. He appeared to be confused when he stared back at her until recollection hit him. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"Oh god we-" She put her hand on his cheek to try to get him to calm down.

"It's okay."

"No it's not! We... I..." He began to sit up, shaking his head and looking very guilty. She backed up a bit and sat on his lap.

"How could I let this happen! What was I thinking when I invented that stuff? Why didn't you try to stop me?" He sounded like he was losing his mind. Cindy placed her hands on either side of his face to shut him up.

"Calm. Down." He obeyed and ceased his ranting. He still had worry written all over his face. "Good boy." Jimmy narrowed his eyes, not finding the situation humorous at all. Cindy sighed and leaned in to kiss him. When she pulled away he looked even more confused than before.

"What was that for?" She started to get flustered as she tried to explain.

"Jimmy it's okay...what happened that is. I didn't...I didn't mind it." She was turning bright red as he raised an eyebrow.

"Are you saying you enjoyed it?"

"Were you there?"

"Well yea but, I mean I didn't expect you to..."

"Are you kidding me? The things that you did to me..." She was getting all hot and bothered just thinking about it. All of a sudden she felt very insecure and was wondering if he had wanted to do that at all or if it was the chemical making him want to. She had to know.

"What was that chemical supposed to do?" He hesitated.

"It was supposed to bring out someone's most animalistic side. To make them adhere to their most natural instincts. It eliminates rational reasoning so that their so called beast can be untamed. It wasn't as strong as it could have been though. Since I was only exposed to it by air it didn't last as long as it should." She nodded, comprehending what he said.

"So, when you recognized that it was me, and you licked me, that meant?" He was embarrassed but told her anyway.

"It meant that I knew you were something I wanted, so I went after it. Kinda like marking my territory."

"Your territory huh?" Now he was the one blushing.

"Yea, I guess I claim you as mine. Even though you don't do as you're told and deliberately go against what I say." Cindy rolled her eyes but smirked.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He closed the gap between them, ready to kiss her senseless.

"You're amazing, every inch of you." He said between kisses.

"Oh really? Then maybe you'd like to try this again, now that you're one-hundred percent human again?" He pulled her in closer to him, his lips already at her neck.

"I'd be up for that."


End file.
